


We Meet Again

by Substiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, Hunter Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Tail Sex, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Substiel/pseuds/Substiel
Summary: Castiel has played this game for far too long. It was time to show the demon what he’s capable of.





	We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about eight months ago and I never posted it, so I decided to post it today. It’s not beta read, so I apologize for all the grammar mistakes. I’m pretty sure my writing has been improved, so I’m dearly sorry you have to cope with my old writing.

The first time Castiel encountered the demon it was a close call. He had almost died during the hunt which was pretty embarrassing for him because he’s hunted so many werewolves before. Why was this one any different? He didn’t know, but he did have some suspicions that the demon planned it out. Before he can get any actual answers the demon disappeared.

That’s when their cat and mouse game began.

When they met again Castiel did a once over on the demon now that he could see him clearly. He had to admit Dean was an attractive man. It sickened him. He’s a hunter. He shouldn’t feel any attraction to a supernatural creature. Especially a demon. A creature Lucifer made. He had to keep telling himself that it was the vessel, not the actual demon that got his attention.

But was it really a vessel? He never saw a tail or horns attached to someone before. Castiel really wished it was just his imagination.

But he could never imagine this. His obsession started to grow for the demon, and he could tell that Dean enjoyed it. Being chased around by a big bad hunter that was very known in the community. Castiel didn’t dwell on that thought. Every hunter who could see him now would be disgusted and disappointed. He found out that he didn’t really care anymore.

Not when he has Dean underneath him. Writhing in pleasure as the hunter wrapped his fingers around the delicate tail. Castiel gave it a few strokes and watched as it turned to another color to express Dean’s emotions.

“Can’t you do anything else? I’ve been waiting for this moment for so long!” Dean huffed and glared up at Castiel who merely raised an eyebrow at how bossy he was.

“You’re the one who kept running.” Castiel rolled his eyes and stopped his movements to give Dean a stern look to not rush him. That made the demon shut his mouth.

Once Dean calmed down the hunter continued with his demonstrations. The rough fabric of his denim jeans scraped against Dean’s naked skin as he moved to get in between Dean’s parted thighs. He released the tail and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“I want to see you fuck yourself on your tail.” Castiel leaned back to catch a glimpse of Dean’s expression; his pupils were dilated and his cheeks heated up. He clearly liked the idea Castiel suggested.

Castiel sat back and lifted the hem of his shirt to discard the piece of clothing from his persona and tossed it to the side where it joined Dean’s clothing. The new patch of skin that was revealed was marked with the anti-possession tattoo he got when he was very young. Barely becoming a hunter.

Dean’s breath hitched at the sight and just stared until Castiel squeezed his thigh. Right. He needed to follow Castiel’s command.

Dean’s tail prodded against his hole and entered slowly. It felt odd. He had never done this before, but he knew he was going to do it more in the future. As long as he could see the hungry expression Castiel had to offer.

Dean threw his head back against the pillow, most likely tearing the fabric apart with his horns, and groaned loudly when the tip of his tail rubbed against his prostate. It felt so good he couldn’t stop himself from roughly fucking his own tail inside him. His moans were growing loud enough that people in the hotel would most likely hear him.

Dean was lost in his blissful state that he forgot Castiel was there until the man wrapped his hand around the head of Dean’s cock and squeezed. Preventing him from cumming.

“Cas! Please. I need to cum!” Dean panted as he thrashed against the mattress and stopped the movements of his tail because it was becoming too much.

“Not yet,” Castiel whispered. He released Dean’s cock and intended on ignoring it for the rest of their visit. With one hand he gripped Dean’s hip and with the other, he guided himself into Dean’s hole along with the tail. The tight heat surrounding his cock and the tail pulsing next to it felt good.

“You can cum whenever, but don’t touch yourself,” Castiel said through gritted teeth as he circled his hips. He looked down at where they were joined together and watched as his cock slammed in and out of Dean.

Dean spread his legs even more and leaned on his elbows to push himself back on Castiel’s cock. “Faster! Harder!” He growled.

Castiel leaned his forehead against Dean’s and placed his hands on either side of Dean’s body to pick up his pace. His fingers clenched around the sheets as he slammed into the demon. The headboard banged against the wall in time with the hunter’s thrusts.

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s neck and scraped his nails across his back which made him hiss. Dean left red marks behind. He was so close. He shifted his position slightly and his orgasm was ripped out of him when Castiel rammed his prostate.

When Dean clenched around Castiel’s cock the hunter’s movements faltered and he groaned loudly. He dug his fingernails into Dean’s biceps and kept thrusting until he too came inside the demon.

Castiel panted against the crook of Dean’s neck and pulled out so he can collapse next to Dean who had a shit eating grin on his face. “We should do this again.” He thought out loud.

“If you haven’t noticed; I’m human. I don’t have that much energy” Castiel rolled his eyes.

“Ugh okay. Next time then” Dean promised, making Castiel smile. Yeah, next time.


End file.
